


Christmas Morning

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, Gen, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, Modern AU, One Shot, Shirbert, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day 23 of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - It's Christmas morning and someone is really excited.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 44





	Christmas Morning

Santa! Santa must have come. She jumped out of bed, pushing her hair out of her eyes and ran out of her bedroom, across the hall to her brother's room. He was bigger than her but he was usually nice to her, unless he was playing Mario. He was huddled under his blanket, sleeping. She shook him and said "Get up. It's Christmas."

He opened his eyes and frowned at her. "The sun is barely up." He growled.

"Maybe he got you the P5S." She tried to tempt him with the toy he wanted from Santa.

"PS5." He corrected, getting out of bed and giving her a little shove. "Let's go brat."

"Should we wake Momma and Daddy?"

"Mom will be pissed if you open your presents without her. Dad will be pissed you woke them up so early.

"You said the P word!" She said eyes wide with shock. He shook his head and walk to his parents bedroom, the door was open wide so they knew they were allowed to enter.

"Momma! Daddy! Did Santa come?" She shouted. Momma was curled up against Daddy's chest, his arms holding her tight, his face buried in her hair. Daddy always said Momma smelled nice, he was right she thought, Momma did smell nice. They both jumped when she yelled and sat up, Daddy's eyebrows were frowning and surprised at the same time. 

"Did you have scare us awake?" He asked, holding his chest and her brother made a quiet laugh behind her. 

"Sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to let you know it was Christmas."

"I know Sweetie, give Momma a chance to wake up for a minute and we'll be good to go."

"Morning Momma." She moved to her mother and held out her arms for a hug. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her against her chest, kissing her head.

"Marry Christmas Honey!"

"Merry Christmas Momma." She said back. Then Momma let her go and got up, putting on her slippers and robe. 

"Okay, let's do this." Momma said.

Downstairs they sat around the tree, she got to be the "Elf" and pass out the gifts. She handed her Daddy a present with his name on it, one to her brother and then one for Momma. "A-n-n." That's for you Momma.

"A-n-n-e." Her mother corrected.

"Never forget the E." Her Daddy said, in a stern voice but his face was making his joking face, so she knew he was teasing Momma. "You don't want to see her when you forget the E." He added, rubbing the side of his face and pretending to be afraid of Momma.

"Don't make me hit you Gilbert." Momma laughed.

"Not in front of the kids Anne." He said in his teasing voice again and Momma's face turned red and she said. 

"Now find one for yourself Sweetie."

She found one and thought for the hundredth time that day that she loved Christmas.


End file.
